Monsters University
Synopsis Young Mike Wazowski, who is dreaming of becoming a scarer when he grows up, goes on a tour around Monsters, Inc. during a school field trip. In order to be hired to the factory, he has to attend college first, so 11 years later, Mike is enrolled to Monsters University, where he meets James P. Sullivan. During every semester, Sulley only relies on his natural ability, and one day, during the final exam, Dean Hardscrabble fails him and Mike after breaking open a Scream Can. But in order to save themselves from the consequences they were about to face, they enter the Scare Games, to prove that Mike is scary enough. He and Sulley are in team Oozma Kappa, while their rival team is Roar Omega Roar. In every one of the first four challenges, all of the other teams besides Oozma Kappa and Roar Omega Roar are eliminated, and in the last challenge, Oozma Kappa wins a close victory -- only because Sulley cheated by lowering Mike's level way down low, which proves that Mike is not very scary after all. Still determined, Mike breaks into the door lab and through a door to the human world, and is unable to scare any children inside a summer camp cabin. Sulley comes to rescue him, and after he does so, he and Mike are expelled, while the other members of Oozma Kappa are in the scare program. Luckily, the two were the first to surprise her, and she wishes them luck. Sulley and Mike are hired to the mailroom, and working their way up, they are now part of the Scarer Team. Cast *Mike Wazowski - Billy Crystal *James P. Sullivan - John Goodman *Randall Boggs - Steve Buscemi *Dean Hardscrabble - Helen Mirren *Squishy Squibbles - Peter Sohn *Don Carlton - Joel Murray In Other Languages Production timeline *Before Monsters, Inc. 2, a film called "Newt" was in production. The film was canceled at the same time when Monsters, Inc. 2 was announced. *'April 22, 2010:' Production for the film is officially announced with "Monsters, Inc. 2" as the working title. *'''March 29, 2011: '''The final title, Monsters University, replaces the old working title. In the list of 100 movies in order of release date, Monsters University was listed as: Release timeline On February 1, 2014, Monsters University won two Annie Awards. In the order of 120 films released, this film ranks as: Home video timeline Weblinks *http://disney.go.com/monsters-university (March–August 2013) *http://movies.disney.com/monsters-university (August 2013–present) From Pixar: *http://www.pixar.com/features_films/Monsters-University (June 2013–March 2017) *https://www.pixar.com/feature-films/monsters-university (April 2017–present) Trivia The exact scores in the final event of the Scare Games, the Simulated Scare, were as follows: Gallery Monstersuniversity.jpg|Official poster Monstersuniversity bluray.jpg|Cover for Blu-ray/DVD combo Monstersuniversity bluray2.jpg|Cover for Blu-ray/DVD combo with Digital Copy Monstersuniversity bluray3d.jpg|Cover for Ultimate Collector's Edition Blu-ray 3D Monstersuniversity dvd.jpg|DVD cover Monstersuniversity itunes.jpg|Digital HD cover (2013-2017) Monstersuniversity itunes2017.jpg|Digital HD cover (2017-present) Videos , Peter Pan, Monsters, Inc., Wreck-It Ralph, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Complete Season 2, and on the official Pixar website.]] Category:Released in 2013 Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Movies